


Look Beyond the Reflection (in the Mirror)

by LaCacciatrice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, LadyNoir - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Past Miraculous Holders, References to Depression, rating just in case for future chaps, tho it's not your usual ladynoir lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCacciatrice/pseuds/LaCacciatrice
Summary: When his body hit the ground with a painful thud and fainted, Adrien wasn't expecting to wake up to a world that looks very much like his own yet apparently his mother is alive now and he is dating... Marinette? Also, this new world's Ladybug isn't afraid to share her identity: Kagami Tsurugi who also knows he is Chat Noir. Not to mention she's gay for Marinette's close friend, Chloé Bourgeois. Without Hawkmoth terrorizing the city, Adrien thought, can life be any more perfect than this?Well, it's about to get so much worse.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> CIAO A TUTTI! COME VA?  
> Oh boy, here we go...  
> English isn't my first language bear with me

** 20.12.2018  **

 

Adrien coughed twice before forcing his shaky arms to carry the weight of his body as his legs slipped on the  snow covered  ground. He felt sick, weak and pathetic. He was only wearing a thin shirt since  Marinette’s  house was always so warm and he had to take off his sweatshirt. He was shivering uncontrollably, his wet blond hair was plastered against his forehead and the tips of his hair was getting into his eyes, blocking his view. Marinette  was telling him to get a haircut since last week and Adrien regretted not listening to her. However, his hair was now his least important problem. 

He heard heavy  footsteps  as his reddened hands reached forward, he couldn’t feel the tips of his ice-cold fingers, holding  Plagg’s  weakened body in his palm.  Plagg  groaned softly and Adrien felt his eyes stinging as he pressed the  kwami  against his chest, wishing his clothes weren’t wet. He knew how much  Plagg  hated the cold. 

“Oh, here is my kitten.” Older woman said in a weird, affectionate way that made Adrien feel sick. She had an accent that reminded him of one of his father’s friends. She was probably  napoletana . His sharp green eyes met crystal blue ones as his look hardened. “You have been running away from me for a while.”

“I have never seen you before." He said with annoyance, teeth chattering almost painfully.  Plagg  moved between his cold hands, rubbing his little paws against his eyes as he groaned again. 

“So, that’s how it is.” She played with a strand of dark hair as she frowned thoughtfully. “You started to forget, too. Not good.” 

 “I have no idea what you are talking about.” He knew he was weak, he couldn’t even get on his feet but he hated her in that moment. He hated her so deeply, so strongly that he could try to fight her with bare hands. She ruined an amazing dinner with Dupain-Chengs. She hurt Plagg. He was cold, hungry and hurt because of her. “What do you want from me?” 

“Oh, no...” Adrien looked down at his hands, Plagg’s electric green eyes were widened with a shocked expression. Due to how old he was, Adrien wasn’t used to seeing Plagg surprised. Kwami’s eyes met with the woman’s as she smirked at him. 

“Plagg, my darling. It’s been so long. Has this kid been good to you?” 

“Plagg?” Adrien looked at his kwami with confusion. “Do you know her?” Plagg didn’t look at him, his eyes were focused on the dark haired woman. 

“Clarice.” 

 

 

 _“Clarice.” Gatta Nera’s blue eyes were looking down at_ _Farnesina_ _from Palazzo Corsini’s rooftop as she leaned back against her arms, one clawed hand playfully scratching the roof. Her partner landed next to her quietly. Clarice wasn’t a big fan of Beatrice’s_ _super-suit_ _. It was too red, too bright, too easy to spot, pun not intended. Her light brown eyes and chocolate_ _coloured_ _hair was pretty ordinary compared to her_ _skin-tight_ _red suit with black spots, black boots and black gloves. Yet, she was one of the most beautiful girls Clarice’s ever seen._  

 _“Beatrice.” She greeted her._ _Coccinella_ _sat next to la Gatta._  

 _“You are early tonight,_ _gattina_ _.” Gatta Nera simply shrugged, extended one hand forward to watch moon shine on her claw._  

 _“My roommate was driving me crazy again.” Beatrice wrapped her right arm around black clad heroine’s shoulder and pulled her closer to her own body._  

 _“Then, maybe, you should start cleaning after yourself.” Beatrice laughed_ _against her jawline, lips barely brushing her neck. Clarice hissed like a street cat that was threatened by another one._  

 _“I am not a slob, you know? I am only resisting because she is being a bitch about one or two dirty plates. It’s_ _honourable_ _. It’s revolution.” She tried to pull back since she was annoyed at Beatrice for siding with her annoying roommate but Beatrice pulled her back and planted a wet kiss against her jawline._  

 _“Hmm, very_ _honourable_ _indeed_ _.”_  

 _“_ _Ew!” They_ _looked over their shoulders to see their fellow heroes standing right behind them. Volpe Rossa rolled her_ _green_ _eyes dramatically. “Stop making out in front of the kid!”_  

 _“I am not a kid. I’ll be 18 next week.”_ _Guscio_ _pulled Volpe’s red hair to annoy her. Volpe punched his arm playfully as they both walked toward the_ _Coccinella_ _and Gatta Nera._ _Guscio_ _ran a hand through his messy dirty blond hair and turned his chocolate brown eyes to_ _Coccinella_ _. “Where is Silvio?”_  

 _“Ask_ _Smerildina_ _.” Gatta Nera looked at Volpe annoyedly for interrupting their make out session before they could even start. Volpe awarded her with one of her famous_ _Smerildina_ _Rossi_ _smirks._  

 _“I don’t know. I saw him at university today but I was late, again, so we didn’t get a chance to talk. I am just a student, you know? I have no reason to talk to an analytical chemistry professor.”_  

 _“People would think he’s having an affair with the hot Political Science student.”_ _Guscio_ _grinned at red haired girl._  

 _“Oh, shut up,_ _Federigo_ _.” She answered annoyedly. “My sister is annoying me enough already. I don’t need your bullshit.”_  

 _“How is your sister doing?”_ _Coccinella_ _asked, to distract them before they could start arguing again._  

 _“She’s good, just being dramatic. They announced they are having a baby girl.”_  

 _“Oh, that’s wonderful, ‘Dina!” The way Beatrice’s eyes were shining at the mention of a baby girl made Clarice uncomfortable. She knew how much Beatrice loved the idea of being a family and having kids. Clarice couldn’t give it to her. Beatrice said several times that they could have their own family in one way or another. She joked about adopting stray kittens, they were basically Clarice’s kids. But it still didn’t stop Clarice from being jealous of those who could live their relationships freely._  

 _“They are naming her Lila.” Fox themed hero said with an eye roll._  

 _“Prettier than your name.” Volpe was about punch_ _Guscio_ _again but they were interrupted by a quiet thud coming from behind them. They all turned around to face_ _their_ _leader. Silvio Pratico was young despite being a professor at Sapienza, he was a handsome, charismatic man and a calm, collected leader. The purple mask was barely covering his face, wrapped around his blue eyes. His auburn hair was neatly combed apart from a few strands falling onto his forehead. Volpe joked about Silvio being a ‘hottie’ several times behind his back but she showed the deepest respect toward him when he was present._  

 _“Hello, Farfalla.”_  

 

 

Adrien’s eyes widened as the mention of the name he heard before. He was no stranger to this name. Plagg and he had this talk before. At first, kwami wasn’t keen on sharing information about previous Miraculous holders but knowing the depth of Adrien’s feelings toward his Lady, he had to give the kid The Talk (and not that kind of Talk). 

“You are her.” He muttered dumbfoundedly. “You are the previous Chatte Noire.” 

“It’s actually Gatta Nera, my kitten.” She stood in front of him, one hand reaching forward to caress Adrien’s jaw almost affectionately. “Don’t be afraid, you and me, we are the same.” Adrien woke up from his shock and pushed her hand away, crawling away from her with a furious expression. 

“We are nothing alike! You killed her. You killed your Ladybug! How could you?!” Clarice’s eyes turned to Plagg with an icy look. 

“Is this what you told him?” A bitter smirk appeared on her pretty face. “You have always been a liar, Plagg.” Despite weakened kwami’s glares, she took another step toward Adrien. Her smile, this time, was kinder. 

“Don’t worry, my kitten. You and me, we are going to fix everything.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the past Miraculous holders' names were taken from Il Servitore di Due Padroni by Carlo Goldoni because I am huge fan of him and his la commedia riformata. Sue me...
> 
> Thanks for reading. I don't really trust this story since it's going to be a long ride and... I don't trust myself but... well, we will see.
> 
> I am lanthimo on tumblr


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am sorry.” He squeaked because this was all so weird, complicating and new to him, he didn’t even know they had something that he could forget. Marinette’s gaze softened, she moved closer to him on her knees, Adrien’s legs were still under the blanked but he could feel Marinette’s naked legs being pressed against his own. This brought more blood to his face. 
> 
> “It is okay. I am just teasing you.” Her left hand ran through his hair affectionately and being the stupid, touch starved child he was, he cherished that moment despite not knowing what was going on. “I know you are tired.” Adrien’s eyes fluttered closed as Marinette’s hand played with a strand of hair. 
> 
> Then Marinette leaned forward and pressed her lips against Adrien’s.

**02.12.2018**

Adrien was used to waking up to two things: alarm clock and stinky smell of Camembert that became a permanent part of his life since he found a strange box on his coffee table. What he wasn’t used to was waking up to the feeling of soft lips touching his cheek. It’s been years since he was last woken up by his mother’s kisses and he couldn’t imagine his father being this affectionate, just the thought of it was awkward. And Nathalie or Victor, Gorilla, kissing him... Nope. 

Adrien’s eyes fluttered open, his messy blond hair falling in front of his eyes as he yawned, not fully grasping the idea of a possible stranger being in his room and kissing him. 

“Wake up, sleepy-head!” A soft laugh that was full of affection and tease. What? Adrien’s green eyes snapped open this time. His right hand rolled into a fist, even if he couldn’t punch an akuma in the face, he wouldn’t let anyone take his ring easily. He would protect Plagg with his life. He pushed his body back against the headboard with his legs and pressed his body against it. Muscles tightened effortlessly due to years of fighting akuma and petty crimes in Paris and being a professional fencer. 

What he came face to face wasn’t an akuma.

It was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

His sweet, adorable, polite, clumsy, pretty, kind and thoughtful classmates.

He could use many more adjectives to describe the dark haired, petite girl but none of them would be enough to explain why she was in his room at, he glanced at his clock, 7 o’clock in the morning. And on top of everything, kissing him. Adrien almost felt like grabbing his blanket and covering himself like a shy middle school kid. But the model in him was used to being comfortable around people. Though, none of those situations prepared him for this very moment.

“M-Marinette?” He stammered, eyes widening as she climbed on his bed and sat right in front of him on her knees with a cute smile on her face. Her hair was down, once short bangs were now reaching her chin and they were pushed behind her ears. “What are doing here?”

From the moment he apologized to Marinette for chewing gum incident, she’s been rather shy around him. Her previous actions, like yelling at him shamelessly, was probably due to her fury. Adrien always assumed she was a shy girl and she was comfortable around everyone other than him because she knew all of their classmates for years except Alya but that must be some kind of girl bonding. 

However, in that moment, she didn’t look shy at all. She was wearing a cap sleeved cream coloured short summer dress with V neckline that perfectly wrapped around her upper body and lace hemline. Normally, it was barely reaching her knees but the way she sat on his bed, her thighs were visible to Adrien’s wide open eyes. He turned his face to left quickly, cheeks reddening with embarrassment. This entire morning was bizarre. He didn’t need to feel bad for checking out his classmate on top of all. 

“Adrien.” Marinette whined playfully, her left arm reaching forward to push back his messy bangs. Adrien’s heart skipped a beat as her delicate fingers brushed against his forehead. Since when Marinette was so comfortable with him? “Don’t tell me you forgot again.”

At least Adrien knew Marinette well enough to see that the scolding look on her face was nothing more than a playful tease.

“Umm...” Adrien looked around his room as he could find the answer hidden behind a chair or curtain. 

“You did.” She pouted. “You actually forgot.”

“I am sorry.” He squeaked because this was all so weird, complicating and new to him, he didn’t even know they had something that he could forget. Marinette’s gaze softened, she moved closer to him on her knees, Adrien’s legs were still under the blanket but he could feel Marinette’s naked legs being pressed against his own. This brought more blood to his face.

“It is okay. I am just teasing you.” Her left hand ran through his hair affectionately and being the stupid, touch starved child he was, he cherished that moment despite not knowing what was going on. “I know you are tired.” Adrien’s eyes fluttered closed as Marinette’s hand played with a strand of hair. 

Then Marinette leaned forward and pressed her lips against Adrien’s. 

Blond boy made a tiny sound of surprised as he leaned against the headboard, firmly pressing against it. His eyes were wide open and it was so strange that he just froze. Marinette pulled back after a second and Adrien took a shaky breath. Despite all, Marinette didn’t look flustered or bothered. She looked perfectly fine, like it was their everyday routine. 

Adrien cleared his throat before he could do anything stupid. Well, anything  _more_  stupid. 

“How did you get in?” He asked simply because seriously...  _how_?! Marinette frowned in an adorable way that reminded Adrien of his Lady when she was trying to figure out how to use her Lucky Charm. Despite her confusion, the smile didn’t leave her face.

“Umm, as usual? Nathalie let me in.” Adrien could hear the ‘duh’ somewhere between her words but it didn’t make sense because as far as he knew, his father met Marinette once through an iPad. Though there was this awkward conversation where Gabriel asked Adrien if Marinette was stalking him in a way that made Adrien wonder if his father saw her again or heard anything about her. 

“Does my father know?” Marinette’s smile dropped and she looked genuinely confused now. 

“Why wouldn’t he?” Oh, damn it. His father definitely didn’t know. Otherwise, Marinette wouldn’t be here. And once his father found out, because he always does, he would be in so much trouble. 

“He would never let any of my friends inside.” Mari snorted adorably (and Adrien was worried about how many times he considered Marinette adorable just this morning) and rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, it’s hard to believe after the crazy 17th birthday party Nino threw for you in this very same house.” She tapped her chin with her forefinger in a fake thoughtful manner. “Though, after everything happened that day, I would understand if he didn’t let anyone inside.” She dropped the thoughtful act and laughed, showing all teeth, eyes barely open. It was a heartfelt and cheerful laugh. Adrien’s heart melted at the sight. He loved seeing her happy, he loved seeing Marinette laugh or smile. She was an amazing person and she always deserved the best. And her smile was so pretty and so real that he couldn’t help but smile in return.

Marinette got on her feet and smoothed down her skirt. Adrien tried his best to avoid looking at her when she was wearing a short dress in the middle of his room while he was in his bed! Normally he wasn’t this shy but he had no idea what was going on and she kissed him. She KISSED him. And she pretended like it was no big deal.

“I will be in the dining room, come on, Adrien. Stop being lazy and get dressed.” She threw him another perfect smile before closing the door after herself. Adrien pressed his pillow against his chest as he looked after her with pink cheeks, messy hair and a dumbstruck look.

“What the hell?”

“Plagg? Plagg, where are you?!” When he finally managed to make his brain work again, Adrien lifted his blanket to look under it but kwami was nowhere to be seen. He knew Plagg was still here, he was still wearing his ring after all. After the Sandboy madness, Plagg wouldn’t go far away without telling Adrien anything. But again, how did Adrien know Plagg didn’t say anything? Apparently, everyone was acting strange today (this everyone including only Marinette but considering his father or Nathalie didn’t throw her out... yeah, everyone). “Plagg?!” He called again worriedly.

“Calm down, lover boy.” Plagg yawned as he floated into Adrien’s view. “I was hiding since your girlfriend burst into the room like that.” 

“She isn’t my girlfriend.” He added quickly but his eyes were avoiding Plagg’s knowing smirk as his cheek reddened again. 

“Yeah, that’s strange.” Normally playful kwami agreed without making Adrien suffer, which was very unlike him. “I didn’t think she had it in herself.”

“What?” Adrien’s eyes finally met Plagg’s with a confused frown. Plagg rolled his eyes and dived for Adrien’s mini fridge where he always kept extra camembert since Nathalie was getting suspicious of his trips to kitchen now and then.

“She was always a mess around you.” He opened the door and looked at the brands of three different boxes. “I didn’t think she could kiss you like that.”

“Again... What?” Plagg took Le Rustique box and put it on Adrien’s nightstand. He took a break from his second favourite activity, other than eating camembert, which is opening the box and gave Adrien a blank look. 

“Kid, you are really dumb for someone so smart. You’re a perfect student, a fast thinker, a damn superhero and model. You can solve a relative velocity problem without any struggle yet you couldn’t notice an embarrassingly huge crush even if it hit you in the face. You’re hopeless. I tried my best.”

“What?!”

“Stop saying the same thing over and over again. You need to get up.” After taking a generous piece of camembert, Plagg closed the lid. When he turned to look at his Chosen, his expression was serious, another thing Adrien wasn’t used to. This wasn’t good. “Adrien, something is wrong.”

“You tell me.” He groaned and rubbed his eyes with back of his hands. “You noticed that, too?”

“More like felt it.” Plagg answered thoughtfully. “Something feels wrong.” He looked down at his camembert with doubt written all over his face. “And I didn’t feel Tikki.”

“Tikki?”

“Ladybug’s kwami.” Kwami explained. “Normally she would be with her Chosen.”

“And?” Adrien raised an eyebrow. Plagg was acting like it was a common knowledge, something that he’s supposed to know when Ladybug and he were extremely careful of not giving away anything about their identities or kwami. And Adrien was still in the dark after all those years. Master Fu didn’t exactly explain anything to him. Now all he had was Plagg. 

“She wasn’t.” Plagg said mournfully.

“How do you know that?” Because Adrien didn’t even know Plagg could feel Ladybug’s kwami. He also didn’t know what it meant for them. Did their kwami know each other’s identities? Did they feel each other when Ladybug and Chat Noir was close in real life?

“Because Ladybug was in this room just minutes ago.”

Adrien’s shaky hand grasped the railing as he took careful steps down. He was having the strangest day of his life and a part of him was devastated by the reveal. It was true that he always wanted to know the identity of Ladybug but it wasn’t due to curiosity. He wanted to know so he could take her out, go to movies with her, spend time and can actually cherish his time with her. He could treat her the way she deserved. It always felt wrong to limit their interactions to post-fight chats, pre and post-patrol banters or if he was lucky, a short ice-cream date on the roof of Jeu de Paume.

He never wanted to find out this way.

The romantic in him was imagining a dinner date on top of Grand Palais, with candles and everything. He wanted to dance, laugh, joke, hug and seal the promise of loving her no matter what with a kiss before revealing their identities to each other.

Another part of him just wanted it to be her. He just wanted her to tell him willingly. 

Anything but this. 

Adrien walked into the dining room after taking another shaky breath. Here, Marinette was standing next to the chair that was never used but always reserved for his father. She was holding a dozen of quality, ivory sketch papers. She pushed dark silky strands behind her ear without taking her eyes off the papers. 

Adrien just stood there and watched her for a second. They have never been that close. She was a good person and he respected, even admired, her. She had all the good qualities that a person could have: she was sweet, smart, talented, kind, understanding, beautiful... No wonder she was the Ladybug. She was perfect for this role.

But Adrien knew Ladybug like the back of his hand, at least when she was in costume. He barely knew anything about Marinette. This one, who was standing in front of him, was a new side of her. She wasn’t stammering, she wasn’t running away from him, she wasn’t shy. She was standing in his dining room like she belonged here. 

“My Lady...” He couldn’t help but mutter those words that he cherished every time they left his mouth. 

She lifted her head and awarded him with a sweet smile when their eyes met. She placed the papers on the table carefully before walking toward him. Adrien didn’t move despite feeling trapped. Marinette wrapped her delicate arms around his neck and pressed their foreheads against each other.

“What’s that, another cute pet name?” She giggled softly. “Hmm, you look great. Except that deer in headlight look on your face.” Her fingers played with his hair lazily. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“Ah, um, yeah, you could say that.” He answered shakily. His eyes went to her lips without his control. Marinette bit her lower lip.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She sounded genuine. “You can talk to me about it, you know. Are you still taking your medicine?”

“...” Adrien’s silence brought a worried expression on Marinette’s face, blond boy kicked himself mentally. Until he figured out what was going on, he had to act casually. But it was so hard when his Lady, his cute classmate, was wrapped around him like a koala. 

“Adrien. I know you don’t like them but it’s for your own good.” She didn’t sound like she was scolding him, it was more like she was genuinely worried about his well-being. Considering she was one of the kindest people he knew, it was probably true.

“I am sorry.” He said simply, not knowing what he was apologizing for but he hated seeing that expression on her face. Marinette kissed his cheek before pulling away.

“I will go get them for you, if it’s okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Adrien shrugged. It was a great opportunity to be alone and calm himself down. Marinette smiled again and turned to leave the room, only to stop when she came face to face with Gabriel Agreste.

Adrien almost squeaked when he saw his father and Marinette standing face to face. But except turning his icy blue eyes to Adrien and asking why she was here, Gabriel put a hand on Marinette’s shoulder with a... smile on his face?

“Good morning, Marinette.”

“Good morning, Monsieur Agreste.” Gabriel looked down at the young girl with a playful scold. 

“It’s been 2 years, Marinette, I told you to call me Gabriel.” Marinette giggled cutely, pressing a hand against her mouth.

“Sorry, I keep forgetting.” Adrien’s eyes went between them as his mouth was hanging open. “I was just about to get Adrien’s medicine since he forgot to take them again.”

“What would my son do without you?” Gabriel said affectionately as Marinette laughed again and left the room. Gabriel walked toward his chair where Adrien was standing between his father and the chair. With a small smile, he wrapped an arm around Adrien shoulder and pulled him closer.  “Good morning, son.”

“Umm, good morning father?” Gabriel pulled back and examined Adrien’s face.

“Father? Why so formal all of a sudden?” His right hand gently cupped Adrien’s chin and looked into his eyes. ”Are you feeling okay, Adrien? Do you need me to get another appointment?” The worry in his father’s blue eyes felt like a punch in the stomach. Adrien’s hands shook, feeling like a silly 10 years old for crying over a genuine care and affection. He thought he was past this. 

He blinked several times to avoid tears but one escape and rolled down his cheek.

“Adrien?” Gabriel sounded seriously worried now. Both of his hands grasped blond boy’s shoulders as he slightly leaned forward to take a better look at him. Adrien grew rather tall in recent years and he was standing almost as tall as his father now. “Please, say something. I am going to call Mathieu and—” He was interrupted by Adrien suddenly throwing himself forward and wrapping his arms around his father.

“No, no.” He muttered as he closed his eyes tightly. “I just... I missed you.”

“You missed me? I was gone for 3 days.” Gabriel laughed softly but his hand caressed Adrien’s back. “I didn’t think you would miss me that easily with Marinette being around all the time.” Adrien buried his face in his father’s chest embarrassedly. 

“It’s not—” Gabriel pulled back, still keeping his hands on Adrien’s shoulders. 

“You sure you are okay, Adrien?” Blond boy simply nodded and smiled at his father. It’s been so long since they had a moment like this. Despite being confused, he was genuinely happy.

“Sorry I worried you, father.”

“I am your father, it’s my job to worry about you.” Younger Agreste felt like someone squeezed his heart as he forced a smile on his face. He had spent years avoiding the truth about his father’s indifference toward him. He avoided Nino when the other boy, very carefully, told Adrien his father might be neglecting him. He avoided it when Chloé called her mother and Adrien’s father abusive assholes and blamed Adrien and herself for being stupid enough to still love them.

“If you are okay, I must talk to Nathalie before breakfast. Is that okay?” Adrien shrugged.

“Sure.” Gabriel squeezed Adrien’s shoulders with a smile before releasing him and he walked out of the room. Young model looked around. This was the dining room he was used to. Empty. 

 “Adrien. Psst, Adrien!” Plagg’s aggressive whispers and his paws against his ribs interrupted Adrien’s heavy thoughts. “Did you notice?”

“Notice what?” Adrien reached for a glass of water on the table. He really needed a cold drink and it was too early to drink something stronger. 

“Ugh! Pay more attention!” Plagg showed his head from Adrien’s inner pocket and poked his stomach annoyedly. “She’s not wearing earrings.” Adrien’s eyes widened with horror. Yes, when Marinette pushed her hair behind her ear, Adrien didn’t see Marinette’s, or Ladybug’s, classic, plain black earrings. In fact, she wasn’t wearing any.

“Did Hawkmoth steal them?!” Plagg looked unsure for a second.

“I... don’t think so. Something is wrong.” Adrien was about to say something else when Plagg’s ears twitched and he quickly hid back into Adrien’s inner pocket. Adrien turned around to take his medicine (whatever it was) from Marinette when he came face to face with a blonde woman.

“Here you are, my sunshine.” She smiled at him in a way that made Adrien feel like he was still 10 years old.

Half full glass slipped between his shaky fingers, hitting the ground with an earth-shattering sound and splattering broken glass pieces and water all around the floor and Adrien’s shoes. But he couldn’t do anything as his eyes widened and his hand grasped the wooden table to balance on his shaky legs.

“Mother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost finished first 3 chapters, I am not sure how I feel about this story but... a part of me really wants to see the end of it since I already planned everything.
> 
> Thanks for reading. You can find me of tumblr: lanthimo

**Author's Note:**

> All the past Miraculous holders' names were taken from Il Servitore di Due Padroni by Carlo Goldoni because I am huge fan of him and his la commedia riformata. Sue me...
> 
> Thanks for reading. I don't really trust this story since it's going to be a long ride and... I don't trust myself but... well, we will see.
> 
> I am lanthimo on tumblr


End file.
